pepperannfandomcom-20200214-history
T.G.I.F.
| partOfSeason= 5 | episodeNumber= 7A | image= | airDate= November 12, 2000 | writer= Madellaine Paxson | director= Brad Goodchild | previousEpisode= "Alice Kane Went Down To Calcutta" | nextEpisode= "Spice of Life" }} is the A part of the seventh episode of Season 5 of Pepper Ann. It was paired with "Spice of Life" and originally aired on November 12, 2000. Summary Pepper Ann fakes sick to get out of taking a history test she didn't study for. Instead of using her "sick" day to make up the study time, she procrastinates, and when she wakes up the next day, it's Friday again. At first, she is delighted that she can re-live the day and that nothing she does will count, but she soon becomes bored and realizes that the only way to stop it from being Friday is to take the test. After she takes the test, she wakes up the next morning and to her horror, it's still Friday. Fed up with the Friday deja vu routine, she storms out of the house in a huff, insulting everyone she meets including Mrs. McClain, Nicky and Milo. When she comes home she starts to feel guilty and realizes maybe she went a little overboard, but justifies it by saying no one will remember what she said the next day anyway. Pepper Ann wakes up the next morning and hears Mrs. McClain shouting at the paperboy, which leads her to believe it's Friday again. Lydia comes into her room and Pepper Ann realizes Lydia remembers what she said yesterday, so taking the test must've worked after all. Pepper Ann is happy upon realizing the deja vu nightmare is over and thanks the universe, she'll never procrastinate again, but Lydia tells her that she's not the only one that remembers what happened yesterday and that there are some people waiting to see her downstairs. Mrs. McClain orders her downstairs, calling her a smart-mouthed brat. Pepper Ann then goes downstairs to find quite a few furious people waiting for her. She tries to apologize to them, but Nicky states that her all-occasion apology won't work this time, and as punishment, Pepper Ann is forced to paint a room, help them evade their taxes, and scrub a toilet. At the end of the day, an exhausted (and filthy) Pepper Ann comes home and is glad the 'worst day of her life' as she puts it is finally over. When Pepper Ann wakes up the next morning, she's shocked to hear Mrs. McClain ordering her downstairs, meaning the day has started over again. She hides under her pillows and blanket and the episode ends. Quotes Trivia *This episode is a parody of the 1993 movie "Groundhog Day". *This is the first and only time we see Shelf McClain's mother. Goofs *When Pepper Ann yells at Nicky, Nicky's face turns yellow for a brief second before returning to normal. The Desk Gag "...A gold tooth!" Cast * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson * Jeff Bennett as Trash Man, Additional Voices * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani * Clea Lewis as Nicky Little * April Winchell as Mom, Mrs. McClain, Freezy Pleezy Employee, Grandma Lillian * Sue Rose as Fuzzy Alarm Clock Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-21h50m23s726.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes